


In The Arms of a Beast

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Eremin - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Titan Eren Yeager, Yandere Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin thought he knew his best friend. That was before he witnessed Eren killing someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Arms of a Beast

Armin felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest. His feet hurt but that didn't stop him from running. He couldn't believe what he witnessed. Just moments ago, he watched his best friend kill someone for getting to close to him. Armin was scared. Armin did what any normal person would; he ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Armiiiiiiin~ Where are you?" The creepy voice of his best friend drifted through the wind and into the night. Armin shivered. Everyone was asleep. No one would hear him scream. He wouldn't be able to fight if Eren caught him which was likely what was going to happen. Armin ducked under a bush and tried to control his breathing. The demon would hear him if he was. The loud pounding in his head wasn't helping him concentrate on how to get out of this situation. All was quiet. Armin thought Eren may have given up.

Though he was wrong.

Oh so wrong.

"Boo~" Armin screamed and feel from his hiding place and onto the hard sidewalk. Eren loomed over him; blood on his clothes, a wicked smile on his lips and eyes that held nothing but insanity. "Armin~ I have found you..."

"E-Eren... Y-You killed someone." Armin's voice wavered with terror. He couldn't move as Eren held a sword that were made for slicing Titans. Armin thought he heard a noise behind him but he didn't dare look back. He was staring at the eyes of a devil who was staring back at him.

"Oh Armin, they were in the way of our love. They needed to understand that you're _mine_ and no one else's." Eren cackled while looking up at the sky. "You love me, right Armin?"

"I-I..." Armin chocked on his words, not knowing how to answer. This moment was either live or die depending on his choice of wording. He read of these kind of people in old folk tales that if they never loved the psycho they were destined to die by their hands. Armin was debating on lying for his safety but then anyone around him would be put in danger. If they looked at him the wrong way they may get a knife through the neck.

"Armin..." Eren hissed with venom in his tone. "Do. You. Love. Me?!"

Armin gulped and was practically shaking when Eren lifted the sword towards him. The brunette smirked at the fear he was getting from the blonde. Eren would always get jealous of anyone who went near _his_ Armin and he'd be damned if they took his precious boy away from him.

"E-Eren... You're sick and I-I think you need help..." That was not the response he wanted from his best friend. Eren growled, eyes narrowing.

"I feel more like myself than I ever have!" Eren declared, laughing at the end of the sentence. "If you can't love me... Then I'll be forced to get rid of you."

"N-No! Please!" Armin begged, tears falling down his cheeks. Eren only grinned evilly and raised his sword above his head.

"Sorry my love. If I can't have you... No one can!" Armin closed his eyes and waited for the blade to pierce his skin. But non of that came. He thought he heard the sound of gas coming from 3DMG but he may be mistaken. He heard a slash of metal against one another and two different grunts.

Armin dared to open his eyes and what he saw made him shock. The Corporal was there. In front of him blocking the sword that would've hit him. Jean, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie were with him all dressed up in their gear.

"Tch, brat. That's no way to say I love you." Levi taunted, glancing back at the fear stricken Armin. "Sasha, Connie; get Armin out of here. Mikasa and Jean, you're with me."

"Yes sir!" The four said at once. Sasha picked up Armin in a bridal hold and started to run. Armin heard the angry scream of Eren that was directed at Sasha. The sounds of metal clashing with one another could be heard in the distance. Armin cried in Sasha's shoulder as Connie patted his back.

"We're sorry we never got there sooner..." Sasha spoke softly and held Armin more tightly. The sound of lightning brought their attention back.

"Oh shit... He Titan Shifted!" Connie yelled as the 15 meter class Titan appeared of out of the trees. Blood stained his hands as what was left of Jean was still there. Mikasa and Levi were following close behind though they were trying to keep up. Sasha sat Armin down near a tree as Connie and herself went to engage the angry Titan. Eren glared at Sasha since she was the one that touched his Armin.

"SASHA!" Connie screamed as a hand swiped her out of the air. Connie was in a state of shock as he watched her body fall to the forest floor. Lifeless. Connie glared with tears in his eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Connie, no!" Mikasa tried to stop him but it was too late. Before Connie could even reach Eren, Eren grabbed him and threw him where he splatted against a tree. Armin cried as he watched his friends parish. When Mikasa got grabbed and Levi was going to get back handed, Armin had enough.

"I LOVE YOU!" Eren paused, diverting his eyes to the blonde. "P-Please stop... I-I... I love you."

"Ehrrr~" Eren purred, dropping Mikasa and stopping his advances towards Levi. Eren walked over to Armin and crouched down, making eye level. His eyes were still crazy but not as much. Eren licked Armin's cheek, ridding the tears on one side. Armin glanced over his shoulder to where Mikasa was gaining speed towards Eren's neck. Armin smiled at Eren, trying to keep his attention on him.

Even so, it was over so quickly.

Eren backhanded Mikasa right before she could get to his neck where she went flying past Levi and snapped against a sharp rock. Armin cried out Mikasa's name, watching her eyes roll back and her breathing stop. Levi tried to show no emotion but it was easy to tell in his eyes he was ready to kill. Now it was Eren's turn for some ass kicking. Levi went at speeds Armin didn't even know was possibly and slashed at Eren with hatred and anger that Eren would roar out in pain. Eren would try to grab Levi though the Corporal didn't get his position for nothing. Levi was blinded by rage and he would rather die than see Armin be with a monster like Eren.

"Captain Levi!" Armin cried. Levi lost focus at that very moment where Eren raised a fist ready to punch him out of the air. "STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

It was too late. Levi felt the impact which sent him flying where he crashed in the grass. He died on impact. Armin's breathing sped up as his watched Humanity's Strongest Soldier die right before his eyes. Eren turned back to Armin where he managed to get out of his Titan form. Armin realized Eren must've been training for this moment since he took on some of the best soldiers ever.

"You're mine now, my love~" Armin felt himself picked up in a bridal style hold. Armin sobbed as he started to realize.

_He was in the arms of a beast._

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I love Yandere!Eren though this was kinda hard to write. I prefer happy endings so I had to fight with myself on killing everyone. :( I'm sorry!


End file.
